


Sasuke's Vacation

by Nimbafuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be hard to persuade Itachi into having sex in the office, but he was absolutely not going to wait until they got home. All of their activities were confined to the apartment. But that was about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke's Vacation

He really didn't know how people could tolerate these god awful buildings. They were cramped, impersonal and stuffy. The color schemes were so simple and ugly that it almost gave him a headache. And he was only visiting. If Sasuke had to work in a corporate building like this every day, he would probably end up in the suicide statistics.

Though if he had to be honest, this building wasn't as bad as the rest. If only because at the top of this law firm sat his big brother and secret lover.

Itachi and Sasuke had been "together" for about five years, since he was sixteen. They'd been intimate for three.

"Sir, going up?" Sasuke scoffed at the obviously flirting woman holding the elevator for him. They were on the ground floor, of course he was going up.

"Thank you, yes." He made it a point to avoid both physical and eye contact with her. Besides being taken, women did not appeal to him. Neither did men really, Itachi was the only person to ever hold that kind of interest for Sasuke. A fact that to this day never failed to bring a cocky smirk to Itachi's lips.

"Top floor please." Itachi was about to be pleasantly surprised. Sasuke purposely made Itachi mark the wrong week for his spring break. After all, Sasuke didn't get to surprise Itachi much these days, he took every chance he got.

It had been two and a half weeks since he'd last seen Itachi. His university was roughly four hours away, but he only had three months left of school before he could come home and finally live with Itachi.

Itachi was the head of this branch, one of the main branches of their family's very successful law firm. Their father passed the position on to him a year and a half ago. He was excellent for the position. Hard working, always made the deadlines, and he was extremely good with people. He was their father's pride and joy, the perfect son. Sasuke paled in comparison in Fugaku's opinion. But in Itachi's, he was perfect in every way. In the end Itachi's was the only one that mattered to Sasuke.

The elevator door opened on the second to last floor to let the disappointed flirt off. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when the doors closed. It was only seconds before he was walking through them towards Itachi's secretary.

The woman was good at her job, but Sasuke couldn't stand her. Karin. The looks she sent Itachi were by no means subtle, and even if Itachi would never pay her any mind, Sasuke couldn't help but feel threatened. He'd always been very possessive when it came to his big brother. Thankfully, that didn't put Itachi off. In fact it was very mutual.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Her voice alone when she addressed him was enough to make him sick. She tried way too hard for something that wasn't even possible. Didn't she understand that both he and Itachi were spoken for?

"Is Itachi in a meeting?" When she responded with a no, he was glad to be rid of her and wasted no time rushing to his brother's office.

"Wait, you can't just-" He turned to give her the look that would send anyone running, and it did not disappoint. He checked the smirk coming on when she gave up and went back to her desk. He loved being intimidating.

He knocked and was promptly met with an irritated 'For the love of god, what now?' Sasuke's lips twitched upwards, and he pushed the door open with his trademark smirk in place.

"Excuse the intrusion Uchiha-san, but I believe a delivery has arrived for you." Sasuke shut and locked the door behind himself. Itachi's head jerked up the second he heard his baby brother's voice, and Sasuke ran over to him immediately.

It was indescribable how good it felt to jump in to Itachi's chest, to be surrounded by his strong arms and to have Itachi rest his face in his hair. Two and a half weeks had seemed like an eternity; it was magnificent to feel complete again.

"I'm home, aniki." Sasuke squeezed him tighter, burrowing into Itachi's dress shirt and grinning like a fool.

Itachi squeezed just as tight, releasing a deep sigh against the top of his head. "Welcome home otouto. I'm glad to see you a week early, you sneak."

Sasuke pulled back to grin at Itachi. "I was hoping you would fall for it. I really wanted to surprise you!"

It would have been embarrassing how childish he could be around Itachi if he didn't know how much Itachi loved it. He would always be Itachi's baby, always his precious little brother.

"Congratulations Sasuke, it worked." Sasuke spent a minute to enjoy looking at Itachi. His brother's eyes could convey his thoughts as clear as day, but only when they looked on Sasuke.

Sasuke had been planning this reunion all month. He had a key to Itachi's apartment, so he'd been able to drop off his belongings without alerting Itachi. Now was the tough part.

It would be hard to persuade Itachi into having sex in the office, but he was absolutely not going to wait until they got home. He needed his brother now. For understandable reasons, Itachi did not entertain Sasuke's kink to make love outside the walls of their apartment. Even in the office, where Itachi could have complete privacy. It wasn't that they were so unwilling for people to find out either. It was merely Itachi's stubborn resolve. Therefore all of their activities were confined to the apartment.

But that was about to change.

Sasuke was at the perfect height to kiss Itachi's neck. It wasn't necessarily a kink, but it was definitely something Itachi particularly enjoyed.

"Sasuke." He flinched at the slight reprimanding tone to Itachi's voice, but it would not deter him. Damn it all, Itachi was fucking him in the office today whether he liked it or not. He'd fantasized about it for too long.

"Tell your secretary to clear your schedule for the next hour, brother." He knew Itachi would be able to make up the work easily. It was just a matter of convincing his big brother that they absolutely _needed_ to christen his office.

"We've talked about this, can't you wait until we get home?" Sasuke loved Itachi more than anything, but he was always a bit put off at how Itachi could brush these things off. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed Itachi didn't care for sex as much as he did. But he did know better. He knew how much Itachi loved dominating him the way he loved to be dominated. Sasuke liked it a little on the rough side sometimes, and Itachi was such an amazing dom.

"I've told you big brother-" He smirked at the almost violent shiver he received from Itachi. He loved Sasuke's bedroom voice, and it turned him on immensely whenever Sasuke called him big brother. He knew Itachi like the back of his hand. Itachi would cave this time.

"I want you to fuck me in your office." He nipped at the soft skin of Itach's neck, his hands loosening Itachi's tie but not taking it off.

"I want you to bend me over your desk and make me beg," Itachi growled when Sasuke said this and his hands started to drag down Itachi's white dress shirt. Itachi's hands were clenched into fists at his sides, but that wouldn't last long.

"I want you to pound into me so hard, big brother, that I scream when I come." Sasuke smirked against Itachi's throat. Itachi's hands gripped his hips tightly, his jaw strained and breathing quick.

"I need your cock so bad big brother, won't you give it to me?" The growl that left Itachi then was a feral sound. It was deep and raspy; it was almost angry. It tightened a knot in Sasuke's stomach.

Itachi's head dropped to Sasuke's neck and he bit down down hard without warning.

Sasuke gave a soft shout, his hands coming up to grip Itachi's shoulders. "Itachi, please."

"You fucking _tease_." Sasuke whined softly in Itachi's ear. It was so hot when Itachi swore.

Itachi's hands dropped to Sasuke's ass and pulled his hips against his own. He started grinding their erections together while his hands began to knead Sasuke's ass through his pants. He kissed the angry mark on Sasuke's neck with a smirk on his face.

"You have no idea what you're asking for Sasuke." He gasped as one of Itachi's hands dipped into the back of his pants and a finger teased his entrance.

"Does that meannnnh-" Just the grinding alone was making Sasuke weak in the knees. He'd been eager for this for so long, he couldn't wait to really get started. Sasuke hoped he'd worked Itachi up enough that he was going to be very dominant today.

"Oh i'm going to be giving you everything you want and more, _baby brother_." Sasuke couldn't even feel mortified when he whimpered. Itachi was playing back, pushing all of his buttons. He'd finally caved in.

He brought a hand up to grip the hair at the back of Itachi's head and pull gently. The growl from Itachi had Sasuke panting.

"Don't forget to clear your- ahh- schedule!" Itachi wasn't being gentle with his thrusts, and Sasuke wasn't about to complain. The hard friction felt so good.

When Itachi reached behind himself for the phone, Sasuke thought he was going to just call his secretary. Then he saw that malicious grin on Itachi's face. Sasuke grunted and dropped his head to Itachi's chest. Just looking at that grin for too long would bring him so close to release that he would come before their pants were off.

"Karin, come in to my office please. You'll need to unlock the door." Sasuke snorted. He wasn't going to apologize for that, and he would rather not have to deal with her. What was Itachi thinking? Hell, he wasn't sure he would stay hard if he had to even hear that bitch's voice.

He felt Itachi lean down to press lips to his ear and felt a shiver race up his spine. "Don't worry little brother, she won't be in here long. And we'll get started once she's gone."

Sasuke pulled back to raise an eyebrow at his older brother. He wasn't sure he was going to like this, but he was too eager for the promise of what to come after to protest.

Itachi's secretary opened the door and walked in, and Sasuke felt the finger teasing his entrance slide in. He moaned, pushing against his brother. He would have complained if it didn't light a fire in his gut. Suddenly it was all Sasuke could think about that he wanted Itachi to show the bitch they were taken.

"Karin. As you can see, Sasuke is off limits and very spoken for. Never flirt with him or myself again." The finger inside of him curled to brush against his prostate. Sasuke couldn't stop the louder and slightly higher pitched moan that left him. His hands gripped both Itachi's shoulder and his hair, and he dropped his burning face to Itachi's neck. Itachi was very happy with his reaction if the harsh roll of hips against his own was any indication.

"Also, clear my schedule for the rest of the day before you go home. Don't forget to lock the door on your way out." Sasuke could only assume she was stunned speechless, considering he didn't hear her run out of the office until Itachi started grinding against him again.

Doing that in front of someone else, the fact that Itachi just _claimed him in front of someone else_ , for the first time brought Sasuke so close to his orgasm that Itachi only had to thrust against him six more times before he came with an absurdly loud moan.

Itachi chuckled in his ear while he was calming down, his arms wrapping around Sasuke's middle. "You enjoyed it that much little brother? I had no idea exhibitionism was in your list of kinks."

Sasuke slumped against Itachi and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. He felt a little embarrassed about coming so fast, but one of his most prominent sexual fantasies was coming true today. He was nearly shaking with excitement.

Itachi pulled back and lifted his chin with a finger. Sasuke looked up at his brother with a satisfied smile and kissed him lovingly. When they separated, Itachi brought him around the desk and sat down in his chair. Sasuke moved to sit on his lap, but Itachi leaned forward to stop him. His hands were on Sasuke's hips and his face was angled up towards Sasuke's. The devilish smirk on his older brother's face would have been enough to get him half hard if he hadn't just come.

"I promise to give you the fuck of your life on this desk, Sasuke, but you have to do your big brother a favor first." Sasuke groaned softly when he realized what his brother was requesting. Itachi had found out about this particular dirty secret only weeks after they'd started being intimate. Sasuke fucking loved to suck Itachi off. He loved it almost as much as the sex itself. Sasuke also knew he gave extraordinary head; Itachi told him so on many occasions.

He dropped to his knees and nuzzled his face against the front of Itachi's pants. It was obscene how much he loved his brother's cock.

One of Itachi's hands caressed the top of his head. Sasuke looked up to find the other tightly gripping one of the chair's armrests. He breathed against Itachi's clothed dick, his hands raising to unzip and unbutton his pants. He pulled Itachi's cock out of it's confinement and nuzzled against it with a soft sigh. Sasuke pressed a gentle kiss to the head of Itachi's cock, his eyes darting up to his brother's face when he heart a quiet grunt. He pressed his lips to the head but didn't apply much pressure.

"Sasuke." Itachi's eyes were fighting to stay open. His mouth was open slightly, both of his hands now gripping the armrests of the plush blue chair. The fingers of Sasuke's left hand dipped under Itach's waistband, his fingernails brushing against the skin under Itachi's pants. His other hand rested on Itachi's lap, a finger just barely touching the base of Itachi's cock.

Sasuke ran his lips down Itachi's length and back up before finally engulfing the head. Wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard had Itachi groaning and tilting his head back. Sasuke pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit, sucking hard and tightening his lips around the head of Itachi's cock.

Itachi groaned softly as he worked his tongue in a circle around the head. He felt Itachi's hips quiver with the effort it took to stay still. He loved it when Itachi lost that control, but it was endearing how hard he fought to keep it. How hard he fought because he didn't want to hurt his little brother.

Sasuke smirked at that. He'd been able to train his gag reflex so that he could deep throat Itachi easily. He knew that Itachi fucking his face wouldn't hurt him when he really got started. Even when it had hurt, it was worth it for the look of absolute bliss that always claimed Itachi's features.

"Sasuke." And he _loved_ the way Itachi said his name when they made love. It always reassured Sasuke that nothing in the world would ever be as precious to Itachi as he was.

He took half of Itachi's cock into his mouth slowly, pushing his tongue down the underside. He pulled back up just as slowly, swirling his tongue around the head again before engulfing the entire length.

Itachi groaned and looked back down to Sasuke. He smiled as best he could around his brother's rather large length and hummed softly around it. Itachi's eyes clenched shut and his mouth dropped farther open. Sasuke pulled up to give the head three hard sucks before pulling away and smirking at Itachi.

"It's okay to fuck my mouth big brother." Itachi's head tipped back again, his breath already leaving him in shallow pants. Sasuke took the cock head between his lips and pressed his tongue to the slit. He swirled his tongue around the top in a slow circle before taking the entire length again. He made sure to keep the pace slow, knowing that Itachi would start soon if he kept teasing.

The hand on Itachi's lap moved to grip his thigh lightly as Sasuke deep-throated him. Itachi released a strangled groan before bucking his hips.

Sasuke bobbed his head up and down Itachi's length slowly, keeping his lips tight and his tongue pressing gently to the bottom of Itachi's stiff cock. He hummed every time he took Itachi all the way in, receiving a tortured groan every time.

Every minute or so he would pull back to caress the entire length with his tongue, starting with the base. He would press his tongue flat against the base and drag it upwards. Once he reached the head he would stab the slit with his tongue. Itachi grunted every time, his hands twitching but not moving from the arm-rests of the chair.

Sasuke deep-throated him faster, twisting his head a little on the way up and swiping his tongue over the cock head before going back down. He only had to do this for two minutes before Itachi released that feral growl that tightened Sasuke's stomach. One of Itachi's hands gripped the back of Sasuke's head and forced him all the way down.

He gladly gave Itachi control of the pace and focused on humming around Itachi's cock. Itachi moaned his name repeatedly, his other hand gripping Sasuke's shoulder to try and keep himself grounded. Sasuke closed his eyes and bobbed his head quickly, taking the entire length of Itachi's cock into his mouth every time. His saliva started to drip onto Itachi's pants, but it was obvious Itachi was too far gone to notice or care. His hand was gripping Sasuke's hair tightly, keeping the pace fast.

Sasuke could tell Itachi was getting close. His sounds were louder and broken; he gasped every time Sasuke hummed or sucked. Sasuke opened his eyes and lifted them to meet Itachi's. His eyes were barely open, but he groaned when their eyes met. "Fuck, _Sasuke_."

He kept eye contact as he bobbed up and down as quickly as he could. Itachi moaned his name and threw his head back. Sasuke bobbed one more time before pulling back enough to have only the head in his mouth. Itachi shook as he came, his hands gripping Sasuke's hair and hips bucking.

Sasuke swallowed every drop of Itachi's essence. Even after Itachi's orgasm had passed, Sasuke massaged the head of his cock with his lips. He pressed a loving kiss to it and looked up at Itachi. He loved the look in his brother's eyes. They were so warm and loving. So happy.

"I love you Itachi." He smiled and nuzzled Itachi's still half-hard cock. He really did love doing that for his big brother.

Itachi wrapped a hand around the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled him up for a kiss. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed happily against Itachi's lips.

"I love you Sasuke. Now I believe I owe you the fuck of your life, correct?" Itachi took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit gently. Sasuke grunted at the small shiver of pleasure that raced up his spine. He looked into Itachi's eyes and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

"Damn straight you do. I want it so bad, big brother." Itachi groaned and leant down to nip at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke whined softly when Itachi gripped his ass.

"Strip for me." Itachi pulled back to watch and unbutton his own shirt.

Sasuke leaned his ass against Itachi's desk as he pulled both his hoodie and shirt over his head. He made quick work of removing his shoes and socks, but removed his pants slowly. Sasuke smirked as Itachi's eyes followed his hands. He rubbed his hands down his thighs and let his pants drop to the ground.

"Turn around." Sasuke groaned when Itachi gave him that order. His voice was so rough, so different from his normally smooth baritone. It went straight to his rock hard erection. Sucking Itachi off had him so worked up he didn't know how long he'd last. Itachi seemed to realize this when he shivered from the mere command.

That mischievious smirk graced Itachi's face again. He bent down to separate his belt from his discarded pants. Sasuke groaned and turned around obediently. Itachi bent him over and pressed him down into the desk. He wrapped the belt around Sasuke's erection, making sure it was tight enough to deny him release but not hurt him more than he liked.

"Do you still want me to fuck you hard Sasuke?" He groaned and nodded against the desk as Itachi kissed up his spine. Itachi's hands were gripping his thighs and pulling Sasuke back to grind against him.

"To pound into you and make you scream?" Itachi whispered against the back of Sasuke's neck, and he didn't bother holding in his moan.

Itachi slid his lips down the side of Sasuke's neck to his shoulder and bit down. Sasuke's entire body jerked; a choked grunt escaped him at the small but intense burst of pain and pleasure. He felt Itachi's lips part and a silent exhale warm his skin. He gripped the desk, Itachi's cock brushing against his ass cheeks.

"Brother please. I don't know how long I can last-oh fuck!" Sasuke cried out in pleasure as Itachi slammed into him. He was tighter after two and a half weeks without this, but that tolerable amount of pain only increased his pleasure. Itachi groaned quietly against his shoulder and pulled out slowly.

"Fuck I love how vocal you are Sasuke." And he was glad for that; most of his sounds came out whether he wanted them to or not. Itachi pushed in slower, but the heat of his cock brushed against Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke grunted as his cock brushed against the desk and pushed back, clenching his muscles around Itachi's cock.

Itachi growled and pulled out slowly only to slam into him again. Sasuke trembled against the desk as Itachi pounded into him. His thrusts were slow but powerful, his hands gripping Sasuke's hips tightly.

"Damn, Itachi wait. Nnn-" Sasuke panted as Itachi pulled out of him slowly. Itachi made a short questioning sound against his back as he kissed it and Sasuke looked back at him.

"Sorry just...hand me something soft?" Itachi pressed a loving kiss to his lips before bending down to get his hoodie. He pulled Sasuke against his chest and kissed his neck, covering the edge of the desk with the material.

Itachi smirked against the skin of his neck before slamming into Sasuke again and pushing him hard against the desk. Sasuke cried out in pleasure when the tip of Itachi's cock slammed into his prostate. Sasuke moaned into the desk, his cock rubbing against the soft material of his hoodie instead of the hard wood.

"Better?" Itachi nipped at his ear and gripped Sasuke's hips again. Sasuke nodded and whined when Itachi didn't move.

"I asked you a question Sasuke." Fuck it left him breathless when Itachi got into it. He loved being Itachi's submissive.

"Yes big brother." Itachi rewarded him with an open-mouthed kiss to his neck and a hard slam against his prostate. Sasuke groaned and pushed his hips back to meet Itachi's thrusts.

Itachi grunted into his neck every time he moaned or whimpered. Sasuke propped himself up on his arms and gripped the edge of the desk tightly. He focused, which was not easy with the force of Itachi's thrusts, and clenched his anal muscles around Itachi's cock.

His brother groaned loud and deep against his neck, his hips slamming into Sasuke's ass with every thrust. He smirked as Itachi's control started to slip. His hands gripped Sasuke's hips tighter, his fingernails digging slightly into his skin.

Sasuke pushed back every time Itachi thrust into him. He shouted and collapsed against the desk again when Itachi's cock slammed into his prostate. Itachi lowered his hands to grip Sasuke's thighs and pull them up higher, changing the angle and hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Sasuke moaned and arched his back, feeling his orgasm so close but not being able to reach it. His erection tingled, but the belt wouldn't let him come.

"Big br-ahh, brother! Let me come...fuck I need to come!" Itachi buried his face in Sasuke's neck, his groan quiet against the skin.

"Beg." Sasuke whined as Itachi pounded into him mercilessly. He sucked briefly on Sasuke's neck before dragging his lips up and licking his ear.

"Beg me to let you come _Sasuke_." Sasuke cried out as Itachi hit his prostate again and growled the command into his ear.

Itachi forced a hand underneath him to lightly grip his cock. A strangled moan left him as Itachi teased him and fucked him so good at the same time. Sasuke's legs trembled and his hands gripped the desk tighter.

"Fuck, please, fuck! Brother, let me nnn-" Itachi gripped his cock harder and pumped in time with his thrusts. He took Sasuke's earlobe between his lips and tugged gently.

"Itachi I want to come! Please big brother!" Sasuke whined loud and clear for his brother and clenched around his cock. He nearly sobbed with relief when Itachi groaned in his ear and released his cock to remove the belt.

"Come Sasuke. Fuck, come for your big brother."Itachi only had to pound into him twice before he came with a shout that nearly echoed in the room. His orgasm was intense, he moaned and trembled as he rode it out with Itachi whispering in his ear.

"Fuck, so sexy baby brother." Sasuke panted against the desk as he came down from the peak of his orgasm. Everything was over sensitive, even the sensation of Itachi panting into his neck.

He felt Itachi pull out of him, and stretched an arm back to wrap his fingers around his brother's cock. Itachi groaned into his neck as he pumped his brother to completion. It took a couple of minutes, but Itachi came again with a drawn out moan of pleasure.

"I told you...that we needed to...break in your desk." Sasuke tried to focus on catching his breath as Itachi wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the corner of his mouth lovingly.

Itachi chuckled breathlessly and nuzzled the side of Sasuke's face with his nose. "I wish I'd taken your advice sooner."

He opened an eye to see Itachi's gentle eyes and loving smile. "Welcome home, baby brother."

Sasuke smiled and relaxed in the warmth of his brother's embrace. Being in Itachi's arms, being able to kiss and hold him, was easily Sasuke's favorite feeling in the world.


End file.
